This invention is related to apparatus which enable a patient to maneuver a relatively immobile leg.
Leg casts are most commonly used to immobilize a patient's leg when the patient has a broken leg bone or after surgery on the leg, typically knee surgery. The weight of the cast, as well as the condition of the patient's leg, makes it difficult, if not impossible, for many patients to re-position their cast encased leg without assistance.
In response to this, apparatus have been developed by which a patient can lift their otherwise immobile leg. The prior art apparatus, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,265, commonly include a sling surrounding the leg. A line or rope is attached at one end to the sling, passes about an overhead pulley, and has a handle for grasping by the user at its other end. The prior art apparatus are often somewhat complicated and require that the user mount a separate overhead pulley to use such apparatus.